The same thing
by Crazylovedcomplexchick
Summary: A yeerk and her host have a talk about how her kind enslaves people and in the end they find out something about themseleves.(I am not the owner of Animorphs i just write fan fics on them."


I watch as my best friend Zeora110 of the zink pool lowered her host head to the yeerk pool, and slowly came out of the ear

I watch as my best friend Zeora110 of the zink pool lowered her host head to the yeerk pool, and slowly came out of the ear. As soon as she released her host, she started to scream, and fight not wanting to go back to being a slave to a yeerk but to be free. I closed my eyes and didn't watch. I had often wondered if there was another way. If humans only knew what it was, like never to see anything or never to be able to feel or touch. Too never tasted. Did they know how good it was to have what they had, or did they take it for granted? If they could spend only one day as a yeerk. I wonder though if there was another way for us to have all the things they have. I am the next one up, and I can hear my host screaming a pleading with me to let her go. If only I could, I thought. And really, I wanted her free. I didn't want to hurt her, but I wanted to have all the things she had. 

I can hear the guard say "Sceryen intest 2-2-6 of the zink pool get ready to leave your host." 

I nodded my head and thought some more before I left. I would go back now to what I really was. Just a slug. Not really anything. I wasn't ready to go back. I wanted to stay! 

"Please let me go let me go!" the girl Destiny begged. 

"If only I could." I said wanting to cry.

I walked up to the peer and got on my hands and feet. I looked ahead and started the process of crawling out of the host head. It took only minute and I could see I was losing control of her because her arms where moving. I made it through the ear and feel into the water. I knew that the water was cold, but I didn't feel it. I didn't know what it really was like. I started to swim and I knew I was with my family and I felled safe her. A few hours later, I was back in my host. As soon as I got in her head, I said, "Miss me?"

"No." she said, "I enjoyed what freedom I had."

"If you only knew!" I screamed in her head. "If you only knew what it was like never to see or feel."

"I guess I never well." She said, "Because I am not some yeerk slug that prays on other species." 

Was that all I was? I asked myself. Just an animal looking for pray? "No." I said to myself. I was much more. But what? I thought.

"I am not just that." I said 

"That's all I see." She said 

"You humans are so selfish!" I yelled, "You take everything for granted. You take seeing and hearing and touch so much for granted. If you only knew what I knew."

She was quiet. "Show me." she said 

"What?!" I said 

"Show me what it is like to be a yeerk. To feel what you feel." She said slowly.

I had never opened to one of my host. I never really knew any of them. I always thought they were mean and creatures unfit to live. However, Destiny was different, and for once I wanted her to know. I saw all her memories and knew all of them. Why not show her mine? I started by showing her all the joy I felled coming into a host. For her to know what it was like to see for the first time, and to hear your own name. I got excited thinking about it.

I could see she was happy. Then I moved on to another memory. When you left the host. How you felled so scared and alone. How tense you where and wanting to scream but you couldn't because you had no voice to do it with. I could feel her tense up. She was quiet and didn't say anything for a wail. I showed her another memory of being in the yeerk pool. How safe and happy you felled being with your fellow yeerks. Then I showed her what it was like wanting to love someone but never could. Never knowing love scared her the most. She had never known the feeling of loneliness, wanting to have someone to love you. I finally stop the memories. I knew she had seen a nuff. She had seen too much already. Moreover, to think she had only seen so little of my world. She was quiet and didn't want to speak. 

"Well?" I asked 

"That's what it is like?" she asked 

"Yes." I said 

"You have so many emotions but you can't show them." She said quietly.

"Yes." I said sadly

"I feel bad for you but still you have no right to take another life." She said 

"You have only seen a glimpse of my world human. You don't know the felling. So who are you to tell me my place?" I hissed

"I am no one to tell you who you are." She said 

"That's right!" I yelled 

"But I do know something's and I do know there is hope for you." She said, "You don't want to be here. You don't want to be what you are. You just want the same thing I do." She said 

"And what is that?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"Freedom." She said slowly and quietly. 

"You are right human." I said, "I want my freedom."

"There is hope." She said 

"There is no hope for my kind." I said, "We are hated for wanting what you think nothing of. For wanting to feel sunlight on are bodies. To have some one to hold us. Too see a sunset over the ocean."

"I don't hate you." She said 

I was quiet. Not wanting to speak to her. She had saw more than I wanted her to see. I would regret that for as long as I lived, but for once a human understood, and I wanted to cry. I could feel tears in her eyes and I knew they weren't just mine but hers too. She was crying for me and her kind. She knew what I knew. It would be them or us. And she thought what I thought. Why can't we have both? She knew me now and there was nothing I could do to change it. I did know this. Humans and yeerks weren't much different. We all wanted the same thing. Freedom. 


End file.
